Land engaged in agriculture is subjected to a number of crop harvesting operations. In order to optimize performance of these operations for efficiency, minimal crop loss, and/or minimal impact on the soil, it is critical that harvest operations be performed when crop, weather, and soil conditions are suitable. In order to aid in planning, a method of predicting suitable times for performing a number of different crop harvesting operations is desirable.